


Accidental Exposure

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [32]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental sex in public, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H swore he'd locked the door... but did he?Written for the Imagines Blog





	Accidental Exposure

\- “Oh... my god...”  
\- The moan isn’t exactly quiet  
\- You’ve never been quiet in your life  
\- Why would you start now?  
\- Especially since the door was locked...  
\- Or at least...  
\- You thought it was  
\- That changed at the sound of someone’s voice  
\- “WOOOO, time to get some buf.... Oooh, someone’s already eating.... WOOO...”  
\- “Fuck.”  
\- The word escapes you softly  
\- Ric smirks  
\- “Yeah, you are... I’ll leave you in peace.... WOOO...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Roll your eyes  
\- The next voice you hear is Stephanie  
\- Who apparently heard about it from Ric  
\- “Next time lock the door Trips...”  
\- Her voice is amused, but slightly peeved  
\- If you didn’t know better you’d think she was... disgusted  
\- “Sorry Boss...”  
\- You almost mutter the words  
\- You can’t help your laughter   
\- “We... really need to get better at locking doors Babe...”


End file.
